Itsumademo
by Vrele
Summary: Title has nothing to do with anything. This is what a 6 hour bus trip does to me. Rated M for first ever real smut scene, YAOI, swearing and OOC. Do review!     Oneshot.


**Author's Note**: Here's what a six-hour bus ride does to me.

**Disclaimer**: You all know full well I own nothing.

**Warning: ** *BIG RED NEON FLASHING SIGN SAYING "_**YAOI!**_" *My first ever full length smut scene, so it'll likely be 1) graphic, or 2) rotten. That, and OOC, swearing.

* * *

**Itsumademo – Forever**

**-Pairing: Yukyo**

** -Anime: Fruits Basket**

**- Note: Oneshot**

**Dedication: Iluvmybluepillow**, -huggy- even though I know you don't read anything but hikakao!

* * *

"KUSO NEZUMI!" Crash, dislodge, drop, bang, shatter. Shigure winced into his coffee as Kyo learned, briefly, to fly, before crash landing in the _newly painted and painstakingly decorated _east wall, taking it down with him.

"You two are paying for that!" But no one paid attention to him: Kyo had gone back up to fight a fight he intended to win.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and blew hair off his face. "Back so soon?" Kyo glared, and instead of answering he shot a leg, aiming for Yuki's head. The rat took a step back, ducked another kick and sent the cat reeling with a blow to the stomach. Kyo staggered, but soon straightened and fired a punch, which landed on Yuki's cheek – at least, that's where it_ would_ have landed, had Yuki not turned at the last possible moment!

And again, the rat, with not a hair out of place, stuck his foot in Kyo's stomach. Suddenly he felt moisture on his face. What was it? He peered at Kyo. The cat's chin was dripping with red, and he was wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Blood!..?

Kyo cursed inwardly as he wiped the blood off his face. Fuck, but that hurt. The cat ignored the pain and the stitch that he had, and resumed his (attempts of) beating Yuki up. But the stupid, _stupid _rat would _not _stand still!

"Quit moving, will you!" he said, aiming another kick for the head. Yuki ducked, but Kyo swept his leg towards the back of Yuki's knee. He stumbled; Kyo growled.

"Then what would be the point of fighting?" A rhetorical question, the cat knew it was, but he answered it anyway, with a jump-kick aimed for the chest.

"The point would be me winning!"

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that? Or have you finally noticed that _I. Always. Win?_" Yuki punctuated the last three words with a crossed-leg kick to the collarbone, a push, so Kyo fell to the floor and a hand around said person's neck.

And so Kyo was stuck with the threat of being strangled to death. Of course Yuki wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Something about his situation didn't sit right with Kyo. He looked around, moving only his eyes: they were beside his bed; his room was destroyed, and so was Yuki's next door, he knew. The wall separating both rooms sported several holes.

Kyo growled. It was a rather feral growl. Yuki hadn't let down his guard, but adrenaline allowed the cat to wrench his hand off his neck. Kyo stood, and before Yuki had time to react his eyes flashed and the cat kissed him.

Yuki reacted the way anyone would when surprise-kissed: he froze. When he thawed, his hands went to Kyo's shoulders. He began to struggle, to get Kyo off, but said cat only wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was rough – teeth clicked, tongues warred against each other, fighting to be the first to explore, the first to _claim_. And dear Kami, Yuki was _melting_. And Kyo, it seemed, noticed this: nanoseconds later he was on the bed, on his back, cat above him. Somehow, somewhere, he managed to inhale – his senses were immediately flooded with the other's scent. His hands, once trying to push away, were now clinging to Kyo's shoulders, searching for _some_ way to pull him closer and _OHKAMISAMAHELICKEDMYLIP!_

He needed more. But the kiss was broken. Yuki immediately felt an urge to cry at the loss, but it wasn't a loss, after all: Kyo had merely moved on to his jaw, and the _thrice-damned stupid_ butterfly trail along his jaw were penetrating his skull and pointing a flamethrower at his thoughts, so that they melted – all over again, if that was possible. It was too much, yet _not fucking enough_ and Yuki's hands ripped Kyo's shirt off over his head, and finally, _finally, _there was skin beneath his hands – but the baka neko was _nibbling on his ear instead of obliterating this stupid shirt of his._

"Hurry up already!" he managed to say, but Kyo didn't move on. Instead:

"What did you say?" Was that a _smirk_ in his voice!

"I said _HURRY UP AND FUCK ME ALREADY!" Yuki screamed, frustrated. _

Downstairs, Shigure nearly inhaled and choked on his coffee.

Upstairs, Kyo said simply, "No." Yuki, despite his melting problem, seriously contemplated murdering the cat.

"Say please."

"…._what?"_

"Say – _please_."

"When hell freezes over!"

"Alright then." Kyo nuzzled Yuki's neck, but didn't move a millimeter downwards. Yuki groaned.

"Kyo-sama, will you please, _please _rip my clothes off and fuck me, but before that _please _kiss me roughly _again_, and you win, and you can win _every time_ if only you _fuck me _and –" Yuki was cut off by a satisfied mouth, but the kiss was soft, and gentle, and Yuki would have kicked him but his body was too busy with the electricity running through its veins to be bothered with fighting. As it was, Yuki responded roughly, so it was soft on one side and hard on the other, and it was _freaking glorious! _ His arms wound around Kyo's neck like it was a lifeline, not unlike the cat's arms around his waist.

Said arms moved, however – one yanking Yuki's white shirt over his head as Kyo smirked; the other moving to Yuki's jean-clad ass, pressing his clothed erection to the rat's. Yuki moaned at the sensation – it was unlike that which he'd ever felt before. HE ground himself against Kyo, an unknown feeling wrapping his heart, which he decided to look into later.

First things first, after all.

Yuki's fingers, usually so nimble, were now clumsy as they fumbled to hurry up and unbutton the cat's jeans. Much swearing later, the deed was done; Yuki eagerly pressed a hand against the tent in the briefs. The resonating moan encouraged him. He pulled out a pair of scissors from nowhere and snipped at the briefs before tearing it open and gripping the pulsating dick within.

Kyo very nearly lost control when the heat enveloped his dick. . As it were, his hand – the one that ripped Yuki's shirt off – took the scissors and snipped through the rat's pants _and _briefs. There was no more need for talking. Without missing a beat – he really shouldn't have tried that gentle kiss earlier – Kyo gripped Yuki's erection and rubbed it so vigorously Yuki holler-screamed. The other hand – his left- clutched at the rat's ass once before rising to his face. With the order, "Suck", Kyo plunged his fingers past the bruised lips and, again, nearly came to the hot moist muscle obeying instantly.

And so Yuki was tortured.

Kyo removed his fingers when he deemed them sufficiently slick and slid his fingertips across Yuki's body, tracing a transparent line downwards.

Yuki shivered. "Hurry up already!"

When his hand reached its destination, the fingers were dry – but he intended that; he plunged two fingers into the puckering hole without further thought.

Yuki squeaked. Kyo didn't let him time to adjust, immediately pumping his hand – in, out, in, out, in, out, in with _three_ fingers, Yuki's eyes rolled into his head. Leaning up, Kyo let go of Yuki's dick to tease one of his neglected nipples.

"Lube." he said; it was on the bedside table.

Yuki had an urge to do _something_. Reaching for the bottle, he squirted a _tiny_ amount onto his hand instead of giving it to Kyo. Reaching down, he found the dick immediately and began to rub it, snapping his wrist now and again for good measure. The result: Kyo biting his lip so hard that it bled.

When Kyo finally managed to get Yuki's hand off, he was so aroused it _hurt_, and he needed Yuki so much it practically _killed _him. Without even waiting he entered the rat, hands running through pale purple hair. He shifted; a few moments later Yuki was straddling him, their mouths locked together again.

Without warning, Kyo began moving.

Yuki found himself lifted by hands at his hips, until Kyo was _completely _outside of him. And he screamed when quite suddenly, he dropped, impaling himself on Kyo until the cat was _deep _inside him.

"A….gain… harder!" So Kyo obliged. Soon there was a pace set – hard, deep, fast. And suddenly, _finally_, Kyo came within Yuki, hard, moaning "Nezumi"; the sensation sent Yuki into ecstasy – he saw stars as he came.

When it was over, neither zodiac moved.

"Aishiteru, baka neko," muttered the rat, his voice drowsy.

"Aishiteru," whispered Kyo in Yuki's ear, the fight earlier long forgotten.

"Oh, and baka neko…."

"What?"

"I still win our fights, but you can win in bed." Was the last thing Yuki said, before he blacked out. Breathing deeply, Kyo fell asleep against the headboard, still buried within the nezumi, to the hilt.

**End Note: **How'd I do! TELL ME! But be nice. I know the pace was irregular, so you guys don't have to tell me that. I'd try and correct it, but my head hurts. I'm _still_ on the frickin' bus and I can't sleep, so there.

Love, hugs, kisses and smut scenes,

- ~'Vrele


End file.
